


Vampire Bite

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Kuro helps a vampire!





	Vampire Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested to me on twitter that I write something with one of my original characters, so here's Naofumi! :D

Chiba Naofumi could be what one considered a trainwreck. Living off potato chips and cheap soda, he called a dingy motel home. Hardly having enough money to get by and his clothes in bad shape, he often resembled a hobo.

Even so, Naofumi had what some would call an angel’s voice; low, sweet, and full of a sorrow that one could not begin to imagine. With each ballad he sang, he brought his listeners nearly to tears.

Despite the angelic qualities of his voice, Naofumi was not angelic in the slightest. He was, in fact, one of the damned, as his classmate, Sakuma Rei and his brother, both were.

Naofumi, however, had chosen a different path than them. He felt guilty taking blood from anyone, even though it was what sustained him and kept him alive, and because of that he had chosen not take blood from anyone. Naturally, he could not survive without it, and when it came to the point that he would lose control, he would always succumb to his desire for blood.

Once again, Naofumi was at that point of losing control, his normally sky-blue eyes nearly red now. When his eyes weren’t their normal blue, he merely told anyone who asked that he was wearing contacts. He fought for control, finding the noise of class 3-B far too loud for his sensitive ears.

Behind him, Wataru was cooing at his doves in an affectionate manner, laughing when they cooed back at him. In front of him, Rei snored quietly. To his left, Leo scribbled like a maniac on the desk, occasionally bursting out into a loud bout of triumphant laughter as he found the perfect note for the perfect spot in whatever piece of sheet music he was writing. To his right, sat one of the only quiet people in the class, Kiryu Kuro.

Naofumi stared over Rei’s head at the board, trying to focus on reading what it said, but though he read the same line over and over, he did not absorb the information. He ran a hand through his soft brown hair and heaved a sigh.

He was far too light headed now, and growing dizzier by the second.

Clumsily, he rose to his feet to leave before he lost control and hurt someone. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell, thumping his head hard on the desk on his way down. He was out like a light.

~

The moment he woke, he could tell that something was horribly wrong. The stench of blood was heavy in the air, and he could hear faint, shallow breathing right near his ear.

Naofumi opened his eyes to find Kuro’s face mere inches from his own, pale and speckled with blood. His now blue eyes widened in horror.

They were in the infirmary, alone. Naofumi’s eyes traveled down to where the blood was more concentrated, his eyes widening further. “No...no! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

He frantically put his hands over the bloody puncture wounds on Kuro’s throat that he had left behind with his fangs to stop the bleeding, though it had already stopped and was hardly an injury to worry about.

Kuro opened his eyes and looked up at Naofumi slowly, his expression slightly dazed. He didn’t seem afraid, though.

“Please don’t die. I’m sorry!” Naofumi sniffled, his hands shaking against Kuro’s throat. “Please, please don’t die! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m so sorry!”

Kuro reached up slowly and wiped the blood staining Naofumi’s lips with the corner of his sleeve. “I’m okay. Just...just dizzy.” He stared up at Naofumi, frowning at his expression.

“Y-you’re...okay?” Naofumi whispered, sitting very still while Kuro wiped the blood from his face. He slowly moved his hand away from Kuro’s throat and examined the two neat puncture marks from his fangs. They had completely stopped bleeding, and the blood surrounding the injuries made it look far worse than it actually was.

“Yes, I’m okay. But are you? You hit your head pretty hard.” Kuro reached up and gently touched the bandage patched over the spot he had hit his head.

“I bit you...and drank your blood...and you...you’re worried about me…?” Naofumi stared at Kuro with wide eyes, startled. He couldn’t believe that Kuro wasn’t angry with him.

“You didn’t do me any harm…” Kuro sat up, lifting Naofumi off of him carefully. Then he stood up, using the infirmary bed to support himself. He offered Naofumi his hand.

Naofumi hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and letting Kuro help him up. “But...but it was wrong.” He swayed on his feet for a moment, his head suddenly pounding painfully. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d hit his head before now.

“You didn’t hurt me, though. I’m okay.” Kuro seemed to have already accepted that Naofumi was a vampire without question. Perhaps it was because Rei and Ritsu weren’t particularly subtle about being vampires themselves. Either way, Naofumi couldn’t puzzle it out at the moment.

“Are you sure?” Naofumi asked hesitantly. When Kuro nodded, he tipped his head to the side slightly. “You’re...odd. But...thank you.” He mumbled and looked down at the ground.

Kuro ruffled his hair gently. “Get yourself cleaned up.” He said gently, glancing down at Naofumi’s hands.

“Ahh...you should clean yourself up, too…” Naofumi mumbled and gestured at Kuro’s bloodied throat.

“I suppose you’re right.” Kuro offered Naofumi a smile and nudged him towards the sink on the other side of the infirmary.

As Naofumi followed Kuro over to the sink, he found himself feeling a little better. Kuro was kind, and he wondered if he’d just made a friend.

Either way, he felt lighter than he had in days, and it brought the ghost of a smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not happy with how this turned out, but? I dunno how to make it any better, so here ya go! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
